This research continues the development of methods for simultaneous preservation of the lamin network, nuclear pore complexes, and the intranuclear pore connecting cable system. In recent studies, I have developed a nuclear isolation buffer that prevents the swelling of the nucleus, which leads to stretching and disruption of the lamin net and the pre connecting cables.